Games We Play
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Fandom - Second Chance (this needs a category). Jimmy and Duval Pritchard teach Mary a few of the fun things she missed from childhood.
A/N: My first fic for this new fandom. I wanted to write a little fluff before I finished writing the meaner one I was writing at the same time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Mary Goodwin pouted like she never had before, very cutely, as all her professionalism was lost as she begrudgingly handed her card over. She looked down at her minuscule hand of cards she was holding then down at the table before her, the space laying almost bare. Her gaze lifted to stare at a smiling Pritchard as he gently snatched up the card and paired it up with its twin of a different suit from his hand and placed them down on the table before him. The twin cards lay amongst a vast amount of other twins spanning out in front of him.

A soft moan of defeat escaped Mary as she hung her head. This game felt like insanity, there was no strategy to it yet somehow he was winning and she just could not understand how. It was maddening really, who even thought this children's card game was even a good idea?!

A soft chuckle from the seat next to Pritchard drew her eye. She looked up to see Duval smiling vaguely at them, the aged sparkle of fatherly love in his eye as he watched her and his father. He was barely even paying attention to the game and was doing better than her in score. She could not help but pout again at her misfortune, her dark skinned cheeks heating up as it was her turn again. She swallowed thickly and looked back to Duval's father.

"Got any queens?"

"Nope, sorry, Go Fish." Mary groaned softly as she hesitantly grabbed the last card in the deck, ending the game. A tiny smile spread on her lips as she looked at the card as it revealed to be a queen. Pritchard snorted and Duval chuckled softly as she laid down the twin cards with the rest of her weak hoard to be counted. It did not take a genius to see that her permanent house guest won.

"Sorry, Mary, I'm sure you'll do better in the next game." Pritchard apologized then cheered softly as he stood up. Mary's heart sunk at the sound of playing another game that she probably had no idea how to play. She could not believe that she had agreed to have her new friend and his son treat her to all the games she missed as a child. She looked over at Duval, silently pleading him to make it stop; she had already lost three different games in a row to the Pritchard men. She relaxed slightly as he took pity on her.

"Dad, I can't, I gotta head home to Gracie." The younger Pritchard commented as he started to get up. He was quickly stopped by a gentle hand grabbing his arm, his father ever careful to never hurt him accidentally with his superior strength.

"Duval, wait, just one more quick one! C'mon, Kiddo, please, this is great!" Pritchard begged softly. Duval sent a glance to Mary, who simply sighed and slumped in approval.

"Fine, one more." The younger man huffed submissively to his father and settled back into the couch.

"Great! I got the perfect one. I haven't played this game in years! Mary's gonna be amazing at it!" His father smiled wider and hurried off to a box of games he had brought from Duval's house. Mary and Duval shared a concerned look before their gazes followed him. Duval's eyes quickly widened in horror and Mary only grew even more confused as a very happy Pritchard reappeared with a long flat battered blue box with the name RISK in big red letters printed on the front.

"No! I thought you said a quick game!" Duval whined childishly in a laughing groan as he slumped back into the couch, "I have to get home!"

"Don't worry, Helen's there with her and it will be a quick one. Once Mary figures it out!" Pritchard placed the old board game on the coffee table and grinned widely at Mary, "She just has to pretend that her troops are Looking Glass stocks." Pritchard encouraged as he ruffled his son's short hair. Mary blinked rapidly in confusion as she watched Pritchard laugh as his son simply covered his face and groaned in frustration. She had no idea what this game meant but she could only imagine that she was in for one interesting night with the Pritchard men.


End file.
